Across the Sea
by Mysti San
Summary: Over the sea and through the woods! To Frodo's house we go! But he's evil, didn't you know, so...what happens to him?? Read to find out...the REVIEW!!! :)
1. Author's Note

Introduction:  
  
Now you must know this, to continue: Frodo Baggins is not himself.  
  
Who is Frodo Baggins? If you cannot answer this question, I suggest you read a book published by our fellow Middle-Earth writer, Tolkien. Yes, Middle-Earth writer. He was a Man, and he recorded the story of the One Ring, and sold it to the world you know as plain old Earth. (Well, actually, if you want to know the truth, he took it from a published book by both Bilbo Baggins and Frodo Baggins: There and Back Again. He took most of the credit, but at least he did mention that Bilbo and Frodo wrote it.)  
  
I am of the many residents of Middle-Earth who, like Tolkien, write down facts of Middle-Earth. I am an Elf-Maiden, by the name of Vanamel Elennar, and I am but of the few who actually sell their books to Earth.  
  
But enough about that. Yes, it is true: Frodo Baggins is not himself. It was the One Ring, sadly. He was corrupted by it too late, before the Ring was destroyed.  
  
You knew that already? Oh, very well.  
  
You know that Frodo did not throw the Ring into Mount Doom, but actually the creature Gollum seized it and fell in? That Frodo was about to keep the Ring for himself?  
  
Yes? Oh, very good! We don't have to retell this. Moving right along.  
  
I bet you thought Frodo was all back to normal after the Ring was destroyed, and the world was all peaceful and happy, and Aragorn and Arwen got married, and all love and joy was all around, and then they all sailed across the Sea to the Gray Havens, and lived happily ever after.  
  
Well, I hate to say this, but: you were wrong.  
  
It was all an act. Sure, Aragorn and Arwen became King and Queen, sure, Samwise Gamgee had several lovely children and was mayor for seven years, sure, Merry and Pippin also had respected positions, and died peacefully, sure, all that is true.  
  
But Frodo was never back to normal.  
  
See, even though Sauron was gone forever, the Ring destroyed, and so on and so forth, Frodo was still corrupted. He never went back to normal. He is devious, and cunning; he seemed to be normal when the Ring was destroyed, but, truthfully, everyone was fooled by his act.  
  
Everyone except The Three: Elrond, Galadriel, and Gandalf.  
  
This was partly why they sailed with him to the Gray Havens: to keep an eye on him. And I was one of the lucky few to be in the Gray Havens when they arrived.  
  
Such a tale I will tell.  
  
Oh! And a note: I will tell from the point of view (most of the time) of Lassalanta, one of the Elf-maidens to accompany The Three and Frodo on their journey to the Gray Havens.  
  
Go forth now, and read! 


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1:_**

Mist swirled around their boat, so thick you could slice it with a sword. Lassalanta looked out, sighing. "I wish my beloved had come…" she whispered in the Common Tongue. She loved the language, its difficulty, for it was always something new, something different! Something different than Elvish. True, her native tongue was beautiful, graceful, and powerful; but she was tired of it, and loved to experience the strange difference of the Common Tongue.

A sigh escaped her once more, one that attracted one of the Halflings that came with her and her companions on this journey to the wonderful Gray Havens. "What is the matter, m'lady?"

"Hmmmm…?" she turned to face him. It was Frodo Baggins, that famous Hobbit who saved Middle-Earth and killed Sauron and all that. His talking to her did not flatter her; more like, she was disgusted. She never liked him very much, for he was always boastful, and was hardly ever modest.

"What is wrong?" He smiled at her, but she ignored it.

"Nothing." She wasn't about to spill her secrets, especially not with someone like _him. _

He winked at her. "Come now, you can tell _me_…" and he seemed to put emphasis on the last word. Not at all egotistical, more like…confident.

She rolled her eyes. (Now, I must to take time out to comment: Tolkien made seem that Elves were so much wiser, and purer, than Men and Dwarves and Hobbits and such. But that was because he was a Man, and was always awed by what was to him our power and grace. Truthfully, we aren't all that well mannered, and Lassalanta here is even more so disrespectful. She likes to treat all races equal. Sorry about that: back to the story!) She sighed, as if to say, _Get away from me, I need to be alone, _but she remained silent. Frodo did not take the hint.

"Well?"

"Nothing. I need to be alone."

Now the Hobbit nodded knowingly, and winked once more, before leaving her. She shot a glare in his direction, and then went back to her depression.

Why had her beloved refused? He loved her, so that was not the question. He felt as though the world still needed him, and she agreed. _But now I need you too!_ She thought now, although she knew he was more useful back at Middle-Earth. Also, there was the slight manner of her curse…

She thought back to when she first met him...__

_She was being a messenger from Lothlorien, needing to tell the King of the Mirkwood Realm something important. Lady Galadriel herself sent her. _

_She met both the King, and his son. But after she delivered the message, the son, by the name of Legolas Greenleaf, showed her around the place. It was lovely, although not as so as Lorien, but she did not tell him that. She was invited to stay in Mirkwood for some weeks, to which she happily obliged._

_After about a month or so, she returned to her home in Lothlorien. But she soon found she could not stay away from the Woodland Realm, especially not a certain Elf. He had, she admitted, stolen her heart behind her back. Her thoughts returned endlessly to him, until she found she could no longer stand it. She left Lorien to visit Mirkwood for a long time, prepared not to even return to Lorien ever again. She rode back on her mare, StarMyst, whose haste and speed were especially what Lassalanta desired._

_On the way, she met a strange old man. He begged some food, and she gave it to him. He then asked her where she was going, and she told him, speaking passionately about Legolas. The old man smiled, but it was not a happy smile. Lassalanta did not notice its cold malice, too much lost in thoughts of Mirkwood._

_She left him to wander, and continued on. When she arrived finally in the Woodland Realm, the first Elf to greet her was none other than Legolas Greenleaf. She managed to stay calm when she saw him, enough to return StarMyst to the stables._

_King Thranduil welcomed her happily, and was more than obliged to have her stay for quite some time. Legolas had been watching her smilingly the entire time. When she approached him afterward, he stood there, silent but smiling._

_"What is it?" she'd asked._

_His smile grew broader. "I missed you," he said, and took her into his arms lovingly._

_Then, one night, the spiders attacked._

_It was so unexpected! She was enjoying dinner with Legolas and the other Elves. Suddenly, however, an Elf stumbled into the great hall, gasping for breath and grievously wounded. "Spiders," he whispered, and collapsed in unconsciousness._

_The reaction was immediate. Nearly every Elf leaped up, seizing various weapons, and went out to meet the attack. Legolas was among them. Lassalanta had watched him go, praying that he wouldn't get hurt._

_Then, she heard a voice in her mind. She didn't find this at all strange at the time: she sometimes claimed she had multiple personalities. 'Fine way to treat a guest,' the nasty little voice said. 'Wonderful, wouldn't you agree, that their spiders happened to attack when you__ are here?'_

_She took it angrily, glaring at King Thranduil.  "Am I not protected by the law of Lady Galadriel, and Lothlorien? Is this how you treat a guest? Releasing your pet spiders? If this be it, then never mind! I shall return home," she had said heatedly._

_The King begged her to stay, tried to tell her that it was nothing but an accident. "At least stay until tomorrow morning!" he'd cried. But the voice had persuaded her to believe nothing he said. 'Would you stay, with their hospitality being what it is?' _

_"Why should I?" she demanded. "I've been here long enough!"_

_Thranduil sighed, looking forlorn. "You may leave then, and please send my regards to the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn."  She was about to, and with haste, but then Legolas burst in with some news._

_"We have defeated the spiders, and captured the ones responsible!" he had exclaimed. Lassalanta was still unconvinced and furious, and thus ignored it. "Forget them!" she had yelled, "Your welcome has lessened of late. I am leaving this place, never to return!" _

_Legolas had looked surprised, but she swept past him haughtily. She mounted her steed, StarMyst, and was about to gallop off when the voice of Legolas halted her. "Why must you go?" he had cried._

_She stared at him for a moment, her anger subsiding for a moment. But then the image of the wounded Elf, the hissing of spiders that she could hear, even in the hall, and the nasty persuasion of her inner voice returned to her. "Because I am needed in my realm of Lothlorien," she lied._

_"Stay," he had pleaded, but she ignored him. _

_"I had liked it here...but it seems it is dangerous and disturbing! Lothlorien is so much peaceful...and my Lady Galadriel wishes I make haste." Oh, how it had hurt her to lie to him!_

_"Lassalanta..." His voice was soft, beautiful to her ears, and she halted, about to turn back. She gazed at him, with his arms outstretched in silent plea. How she would have liked to leap down from her steed and rush to his arms, locked in his embrace forever, with nothing to worry about…_

_But she recollected her wits, and galloped off before he could finish. StarMyst ran at a speed she never knew before. Yet when Lassalanta looked back, she couldn't see Legolas. He'd disappeared for her vision—for the last time. She would never see him again._

Caught up in her daydream, she did not notice a whispered conversation around her. Then the words "One Ring" shook her out of her somewhat tainted memories, and so she listened. 

Her Lady, Galadriel, was speaking. Her voice, lovely like the sun shining, had an edge to it that made the sun half-hidden by dark clouds. "He is, has always been, corrupted..." 

A muffled voice answered. Lassalanta had to lean in close to hear. "It is not in our position to dispose of him..."

Someone else answered, heatedly. "It is not our choice to make! Sauron is gone, the One Ring never to return, but evil lives in Frodo. No one else knows; thus, who else is to take action?"

Lady Galadriel replied calmly. "The only way to rid him of such evil is to kill him."

There was silence from the three of them. Finally, the second, quieter voice said almost hesitantly, "I think very highly of him..."

The third, angrier voice countered. "Now, Gandalf! You cannot be blinded by your own opinion, which is based on lies and tricks. He is corrupted; he is quite capable of deceiving even you."

Neither Gandalf nor Galadriel spoke after that. At length, the latter said softly, "I looked into the Mirror before leaving..."

There was shuffling as Gandalf and the other turned to stare at her. She went on, her voice never wavering, never changing its gentle tone: "And I know we have all foreseen this. The question is not whether; it is how."

There was yet another moment in which all three said nothing. Lassalanta wondered what they were talking about, but she had formed her own idea in her mind. Little phrases jumped out at her: _Frodo...corrupted...kill him..._

She now heard movement, as the three began to break up their discussion. One walked past her briskly, and she saw it was Lord Elrond of Rivendell; the third voice. 

She bit her lip as she thought about what she just heard. _They're going to kill Frodo!_ She realized. _I knew it...I should've known there was some reason behind that feeling I get...I never liked him._

She reached a decision quickly and made her way through the dense fog to where her Lady still stood, immersed in deep thoughts. 

"Lady Galadriel?" Lassalanta spoke after a pause.

The Lady looked at her with a soft smile, that both calmed her nervousness and gave her confidence. "Yes?" her voice was like a song, beautiful to the Elf-maiden's ears.

"Were you talking about killing Frodo Baggins?" Lassalanta blurted.

Galadriel sighed, and Lassalanta saw for a brief instant her true age. Gray marked her pure golden hair; her face was old and wrinkled. Then the moment passed and she was the Lady of the Golden Wood again...only not in the Golden Wood. She was on a misty boat going across the Sea.

"We were...we being The Three: Mithrandir, Lord Elrond Half-elven, and I. For Frodo is corrupted...the Ring has ruined him to be like Gollum, lust-filled for something that no longer exists, which makes him all the more dangerous. He is treacherous; he has fooled everyone save us three." 

"He never fooled me...not one bit!" Lassalanta declared, and her Lady smiled.

"Yes, he did, Lady Lassalanta...yes, he did."


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: No Rest for the Weary_**

**__**

Frodo Baggins looked out and saw a beautiful landscape, green and lit up by the many crimsons, golds, and oranges of a late sunrise. The radiance cut through even the misty grayness of the Sea. The Ring-bearer fingered Evenstar, given to him by Arwen, and he stared in wonder and awe at this New World.

Something, however, ate away at his mind. The destroyed Ring was ever still poisoning his thoughts, so that he was blind to right and wrong. "It was mine...my own..." he whispered, still clutching Evenstar.

Yet the shining jewel he still wore was a defense. The corruption of the Ring made him deceitful, lust-filled, but Evenstar was the lone barrier against him turning from someone like Smeagol...to someone like Gollum.

The sight of the Havens before him made him temporarily forget about the Ring, for the land was so beautiful, so pure, he could not think of dark troubles. 

A figure, robed in gray and white, came up behind him.  "Our Destination approaches," he said to Frodo.

The Hobbit looked up. "Gandalf..." he said smiling. Yet his smile was wicked and sly; the wizard made his thoughts turn back to the Ring...

Gandalf noticed with sorrow, for now he knew Elrond and Galadriel were right. But he said naught, for they were landing.

Lady Lassalanta turned from Lady Galadriel, knowing she was correct, but hating it all the more. _Well, I know now..._ she thought to herself. _Frodo won't last long...although to kill him will be harder than anything..._

She stepped carefully from the boat to the land, and the pure white sand beneath her feet made her sigh with happiness. _I have always wanted to be here...and here I am...but...he is not..._

She remembered her beloved once more, but could not be sad in this world of peace and joy. She walked with the entire escort of all who accompanied her on the boat, and noticed the other Hobbit, much older. She slowed her pace to speak with him.

"You are Bilbo Baggins, correct?"

"That I am," he managed to say, for he was very tired. 

She smiled. "Be not weary in this land of life! For all is happy here…" She managed to keep the trouble out of her voice.

Bilbo looked up at her and returned the smile, then said, "I shall not! But, do tell me...how is Frodo?"

Lassalanta did not answer for a moment. Then, "He is just as happy here as any other...although his thoughts are still back at Middle-Earth."

Bilbo nodded. "Yes, he was always in love with the Shire...I am not surprised. Yet he will be happier still, at this lovely place!"

_The Shire isn't the only thing he was in love with..._ Lassalanta thought to herself, but did not venture to repeat the comment aloud; to do so would raise suspicions.

Now they were met by a happily singing crowd of all sorts: Elves, mostly, but some great Men...but no Dwarves nor Hobbits yet.

Frodo noticed this with anger in slight. He tightened his grip on Evenstar. _No Hobbits?_ he thought. _Well, I will just have to be the first..._ Now his anger turned to pride.

One Elf stepped forward. "Greetings. My name is Folcred, once of the house of Finarfin. I welcome you all to the Havens." He bowed, and the remaining of the escort followed his lead.

The ones arriving returned the gesture. Then, one came forward, a bright smile. "Folcred, my brother!" he exclaimed. "It is I, Glorfindel, Eldarin lord of Rivendell."

Folcred saw him and laughed in his joy. "Glorfindel!" he shouted. "My brother! These are good times, indeed."

Frodo looked over and saw Glorfindel, whom he met in the earlier part of the journey, when traveling to Rivendell. "Glorfindel?" he asked, disbelieving. How could he not have noticed the great Elf?

Glorfindel turned, and smiled. "Frodo Baggins..." he said gently. "It has been a long time..."

Elrond now came up to the reunited brothers. "Glorfindel, Eldarin lord, of the house of Finarfin! And his brother, Folcred of the same house! This truly is a place of rejoicing."

Frodo smirked at Glorfindel and Folcred. "Glorfindel rescued me from the Black Riders..." he said in an almost bragging tone.

Gandalf now said sternly, "Do not talk of such matters! We have left those behind in Middle-earth, for even though they have been defeated with the destruction of the Ring; their darkness still lives in others! But, now! This is a place of happiness, so let us not speak of the dark past!"

Galadriel smiled softly. "The reunited brothers have already done that, Mithrandir," she informed him, the light smile almost teasing him.

He looked over and saw the two chatting gaily, and laughed at himself. Frodo smiled, the same almost-mocking smirk he wore when they arrived. "Sometimes you need to lighten up, Gandalf," he joked.

The wizard nodded, although he watched Frodo's grin with uneasiness. Elrond and Galadriel noticed his slightly disturbed glance and quickly walked elsewhere. Lassalanta followed, wanting to take part in yet another council.

Gandalf came soon afterward, and the four of them stood silently. Then Lassalanta said with a sigh: "No rest for the weary."


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: The Lust of One..._**

**__**

Aignor sighed. This was supposed to be a place where happiness bloomed, where joy and singing were plentiful and always shared, where peace reigned. Undoubtedly, he was very happy here, but there was something missing.

He was exploring through part of a forest, marveling for the umpteenth time at the fantastic beauty of the place. A single golden leaf hung before him on an outstretched branch, and he caressed it. He loved nature, like any other Elf, and he hated to fight. Never had he been in a war in all his life at Middle-earth, and had hardly hunted unless it was absolutely necessary. 

Then he saw something he had never seen before in all the Havens. It was a short, slightly fat thing about half his height. It was clambering around on rocks and other places, pausing every now and then to gaze at its surroundings with awe. It was surprisingly nimble for its size. 

Aignor tilted his head and watched it with slight amusement. A brilliant white gem hung from its neck on a stunning silver cord. It picked up a small stone, and flung it into a nearby pond, looking delighted at the ripples it caused. 

A frog leaped out of the way of the splash and the object, ribbiting a protest. The creature laughed, and Aignor bristled. He arose from where he was relaxing and sauntered over to it.

"Who is it who disturbs the waters of Elenna-uial and its habitants?"

It looked over, slightly surprised that its act was witnessed. Then its face broke into a grin that made Aignor shiver within himself. There was something..._wrong_ with it. 

"Frodo Baggins is my name, a Ring-bearer, a Hobbit from Middle-earth." His voice was smooth and gentle, not at all the harsh and mocking tone Aignor had imagined. 

"Hobbit?" Aignor had never heard of such. 

"Halfling," Frodo explained. 

Aignor nodded, understanding. "A Ring-bearer, you say? The One Ring is not what we speak of here..."

"Well, it's destroyed. I destroyed it." Frodo said matter-of-factly.

"Never mind!" cried Aignor. "It matters not whether it is gone or still lurks in the shadows, but it is not spoken of here! Let us talk of other matters."

For a second, Aignor thought he saw a threatening flash in Frodo's eyes, and if he were a wolf, Aignor would have been sure he would be growling angrily. But it was gone in and instant, and later Aignor questioned himself on whether it really happened. Frodo smiled, and it reassured Aignor. 

"Then, let us! Who are you, may I ask?"

"My name is Aignor Fellfire. I was an Elf of Rivendell when I lived in Middle-earth. I sailed across the Sea in the second age."

Frodo nodded, saying, "Pleased to meet you, Aignor Fellfire. How is it like here?"

"Wonderful," Aignor replied automatically. Then he added, as an afterthought, "But for me, there is something...missing."

"What? Is this not paradise?" The grin on the Halfling's face grew broader, and Aignor tried not to think about the hidden malice in it.

"True, it is..." Aignor struggled to explain. "And yet my soul is troubled."

Then there was a strange glint in Frodo's eyes, and he fingered the white jewel he bore. "I shall be exploring this beautiful world, then..." he said, and his voice was faint and distant.

Aignor watched him go with suspicion. He shook his head and whistled for his horse, Opaleye. The white horse came, mane flying, dark opal eyes from which he was named dancing. The golden streak running from his nose to his tail was more obvious in the shining light of the sun. 

The Elf mounted on him, bareback as befits most Elves, and they rode off. On the way Aignor looked to the left, and thought he saw a twinkling white light, as if sparkling off a crystal. But then it disappeared, and Aignor shook his head. He whispered to his horse, and they sprung on, towards the new day.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4: ...Means the Love of Another_**

**__**

It was one of the few times when Lassalanta thought back to her old home, in Lothlorien. She impatiently brushed her golden hair out of her face, but the wind pushed it back. She sat on a large stone, with her head in her hands, radiating some kind of sad inner light. She did not realize she looked much like her Lady Galadriel, had the light she was shining with was not also casting shadows in her mind.

_She remembered sitting just like this in Lorien, knowing the Darkness was creeping closer...that was when Lady Galadriel herself came to her._

_"Lady Lassalanta..." _

_"Yes?" she had lifted her head up to meet Galadriel's gaze. _

_"Why do you bloom with sadness?" she had asked gently._

_Lassalanta had sighed. "I do believe I have made the wrong choice..." she had tried to explain._

_Her Lady had nodded with understanding. "Curses never last forever..." she had whispered to comfort Lassalanta. _

_"But I chose to curse both myself and him!" she had cried, distraught._

_"Nonetheless..." Galadriel had sat beside her. "He is here..." she had murmured.  _

_"He is?" Lassalanta had looked up suddenly. "Why?"_

_"He is a Companion...of the Quest..." _

_"No," she had whispered. "I cannot see him!"_

_"Perhaps not," Galadriel had stood up. "But you can speak..."_

_She had bitten her lip, and ran her fingers through her hair. "I suppose I shall..." she stood up as well._

_Galadriel had smiled, and left. While waiting, Lassalanta paced back and forth, closing her eyes, turning away from the entrance. _

_When she heard a noise at the entrance, she nearly turned to look, but fought the reflex. She faced away from the one who came in, stepping down gently._

_They stood, back to back, not saying anything for a while. Finally, Lassalanta said quietly, "I'm sorry."_

_He had laughed lightly. "Not as much as I."_

_"There is nothing for you to be sorry about!" she had protested. _

_Although she couldn't see him, she would've sworn he had smiled, for she felt its warmth. "I am sorry we could not agree on something...I am sorry I may never see you again..."_

_"Me too," she had whispered. Neither said anything for another long moment that stretched on and on. Silent tears shone on Lassalanta's face, and poured down her cheeks.  _

_Then, as if they had read each other's minds, they moved their arms back. Their hands found each other, and they were together for a long time. Lassalanta smiled through her tears, and, without saying anything, she said she loved him. He silently whispered the same thing back._

_In Lothlorien, just before he would continue on a highly dangerous quest, in dark times in which Sauron could return, they held hands, and were reunited...without seeing each other..._

The same tears stained her face now, and she was a beautiful sad thing. "Legolas..." she murmured to herself. She had met him again, just before she sailed over the Sea. Now she clutched the brooch he had given her, of a green leaf...

"Lady Lassalanta..."

She looked up. It was Gandalf. He sat beside her, and she managed a smile for him.

"I knew Legolas Greenleaf well," he said, guessing what she was thinking about. He took out a pipe and began to smoke it.

"Yes," she said softly, "You were one of the Nine Companions."

"That I was!" he said, puffing out a smoke ring, making it change into various different colors. "But he never spoke of love, nor you. May I inquire why?"

"The curse," she muttered darkly. "We couldn't see each other again, without killing him."

Gandalf looked surprised. "Such a curse!" he sighed.

"And I agreed to it!" she cried, tears beginning to flow freely again. Gandalf said nothing, then, "How did it come about?"

She took a deep breath, unwilling at first to retell the tale. Finally she began, "Spiders attacked me at the Woodland Realm. Something—a voice—told me to leave Mirkwood, since they obviously didn't have much hospitality." She sobbed, angrier with herself than anything else. "As I rode back to Lorien, I met…I met this old man." He was the same old man she'd encountered on her way there, but she hadn't realized that until it was too late. Far too late. 

Gandalf looked up, brows furrowed. "Was it…Saruman?"

"Yes, Saruman!" she confirmed. "He asked me why I was so furious, and I told him! Then he offered me a curse; but called it a gift! He had said, 'If you want to teach them a lesson, hear this: if you would look upon Legolas again, he would die.' At first I was about to refuse, but he persuaded me! And I agreed..." she wept.

"Saruman was very good at that," muttered Gandalf. 

Lassalanta didn't seem to hear him, for she kept cursing herself.

"Come now!" cried Gandalf. "Do not curse yourself: you have already suffered. Curses do not last forever, especially here in the Havens! Legolas will come..."

Before Lassalanta could reply, Folcred suddenly rode up. "Mithrandir, Lady Lassalanta, excuse me for intruding, but there has been some trouble!"

"What is it?" Gandalf asked, getting up quickly.

"An Elf named Aignor...he has seen a tilionthule!"

A/N: The tilionthule will be explained in the next chapter. All tilionthules belong to me: they were created when I was having fun with Elven words ^^'


	6. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5: Tilionthule..._**

**__**

Aignor rode, flying on his steed Opaleye. The white horse neighed once, and the calls and cries of many animals in the forest answered.

His encounter with Frodo Baggins the Halfling made him think. Who was the little creature? He was a Ring-bearer, and that made Aignor uneasy. Opaleye carried him easily, leaping from stone to stone over the lake Elenna-uial. 

Suddenly a noise made him turn his head. The shriek of an eagle stood out amongst the croaks of the frogs and warbles of sparrows. A howl of a wolf followed it, and soon he heard a haunting song of the whale out in the Sea. 

The term _"__tilionthule" came to mind, and Aignor dismounted Opaleye. __Tilionthule... he thought, __Horned spirit..._

He sauntered nervously to Elenna-uial. Gingerly he dipped one finger into the substance, and ripples fled from his touch. _"Tilionthule uial aelin!"_ he cried out suddenly. He backed away from the lake, and watched in awe as a gray mist arose from the crystal waters.

It formed in the shape of an orb, and seemed to glow with its own light. Then Aignor watched in amazement as letters that transformed into words, which created a long, sickly sentence:

BEWARE THE MINI-GIANT WHO HAS BEEN CORRUPTED AND GROWN DECEITFUL, WHO HAS PLANS OF DEATH AND PAIN, WHO IS A WISE FOOL. BEWARE BOTH HIM AND HIS DEATH...

Aignor stared at the words scrolling across the shining globe. Darkness swirled within it, and then grew to a form of a horned beast, snarling at Aignor. He stepped back, and the tilionthule snorted, :Heed these words, else your own death may bring about the destruction of all.: And with a growl it sank below the surface of Elenna-uial, never to be seen again.

_I shall call the one the _tilionthule_ has thus warned me of 'Hisilome,'_ Aignor thought. _For he is of mist and shadow..._

He blew a horn, and several similar horns responded. He mounted Opaleye, and they rode throughout the forest, Aignor calling, _"Tilionthule! Tilionthule!"_

Watching him from the surveying shadows of the trees was a Hobbit. His eyes were dark and dangerous, guarding all within. 

Forgotten, a flaring white gem on a brilliant silver cord lay beside him on the ground.  

A/N: Sorry how some chapters are short. I wrote this a while ago, and some of them I don't feel like drawing out and stuff…a few changes have been made since the original, so that things make more sense. I hope the _tilionthule_ concept wasn't hard to follow. Like I said, it was created by just a couple of words that I was having fun with, and then it developed from that.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6: Two Parties Meet_**

**__**

Lassalanta followed Gandalf and Folcred on her horse, StarMyst. Gandalf rode Shadowfax swiftly, but Folcred's Fireheart led, for he was pursuing a fleeing steed named Opaleye. 

Gandalf called out, "Hold, Aignor! We bring help. Hold your steed!"

And the one named Aignor halted, Opaleye snorting in anticipation. The Elf dismounted, and Folcred spoke to him:

"You have seen a _tilionthule_." It was not a question, but a statement.

The Elf called Aignor nodded. "It told me many things..."

Lassalanta began to feel slightly nervous. The tone of the Elf was haunting, but she noticed even then it was melodic; it was as if he was singing a sad song.

Now Glorfindel Folcred's brother rode up. "What did the horned spirit warn?"

Aignor looked slightly surprised. "How did you know it was a warning?"

It was Gandalf who responded: "_Tilionthule_ never report news of happiness, nor of the past nor present. It speaks only of the future, and in slight riddles."

The Elf stared at his feet. "It warned me about a mini-giant..."

Lassalanta tilted her head. "How can anyone be a mini-giant?"

"Someone who is great in size but not in deeds..." Folcred explained.

"Or small in size but done great things..." Glorfindel added.

Lassalanta looked quickly at Glorfindel. His words made her think of Frodo...

Gandalf must have been realizing the same thing. "What else did it warn you?" he asked very quietly.

"Fear him and his death..." Aignor whispered.

Lassalanta jerked. _Fear him and his death..._ she thought. _That cannot be right! For how can we kill him if his death is to be feared?_ She clicked her tongue against her teeth, nervously.

All were silent. Finally Lassalanta asked, "The _tilionthule_...did it say anything else?"

Here Aignor hesitated. This was when the _tilionthule_ had transformed into a horned beast, from which it received its name. It had told him to heed this warning, else he would die and his death would bring the destruction of all. "It said naught but to heed the warning..." he at last answered Lassalanta.

Glorfindel now cried, "Come with us! For we must have a council. The appearance of a _tilionthule_ is no ordinary happening; nor is its warning." And he spurred his horse away, and his brother Folcred followed.

Aignor murmured something to Opaleye, who sprang away at once. Shadowfax and StarMyst, however, trotted slowly, for their riders were conversing.

"The riddle undoubtedly refers to Frodo Baggins," said Lassalanta firmly.

Gandalf sighed wearily. "He has Evenstar, a gift from the Lady Arwen," he began feebly.

"Evenstar..." she considered it. "So the corruption of the Ring is fighting Evenstar?"

"That is correct," he confirmed. "But it is hard to tell which is the stronger force. I believe many times Evenstar has actually won, and Frodo was in control. Yet it acts more as a defense than and offense; the only thing it can do is attempt to prevent his corruption form growing stronger."

Lassalanta rode in silence. Only she and the Three would understand what the _tilionthule_ was telling everyone. "Evenstar is weaker," she stated, "Eventually the corruption will take over him, and he will be pure evil."

"Not pure evil," Gandalf replied. "Like Gollum...only the thing he lusts for is gone. So he will be driven mad, although will be clever enough to conceal it."

"Soon he will be driven mad." Lassalanta corrected herself.

Gandalf sighed. Lassalanta looked at him, and he said, "It is going to be hard to take...poor Bilbo..."

Only then did Lassalanta realize that getting rid of Frodo—however they were going to do it—was not going to be as easy as she'd thought.


	8. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7: Decisions_**

**__**

Lady Galadriel was silent. Silent throughout the entire meeting made up of the Three, Lassalanta, Glorfindel and his brother Folcred, and Aignor. Silent even when Aignor told the warning of the _tilionthule_. Silently thinking.

Lady Lassalanta touched her shoulder lightly. Galadriel looked upon her, and smiled gently. "Lady Lassalanta..." she said softly. "What is it that troubles your mind?"

Lassalanta murmured, "Frodo cannot be killed, lest something evil happen...yet we must get rid of him! He cannot leave the Havens, unless through Death. What can we do, Galadriel, what can we do?"

"Hush..." was the kind reply. "Listen to the wise words of this council...for we must come to a decision!"

Galadriel heard her sigh and turn back. She herself said nothing more. She seemed lost in thought. _Frodo Baggins must be stopped...yet we cannot disregard the words of the _tilionthule_...Lassalanta is concerned more for her love than for the situation at hand, how very unfortunate it may seem...and yet, she is the only one besides the Three who knows!_

Glorfindel now stood to speak, and Galadriel listened. "Hisilome, as Aignor has called the one the _tilionthule_ speaks of, is strong. Hisilome cannot be killed, lest some greater evil take place; yet we cannot send the one away from the Havens. How, then, can he be stopped?" The Elf looked 'round at all of them, silently regarding each. None answered, nor met his gaze. Finally Folcred responded to his brother's lingering question: "Make Hisilome an everlasting prisoner."

The words made the others turn to him, and grimace. Lassalanta looked both sad and excited; then Galadriel spoke:

"You are suggesting we take the one we call Hisilome and capture him in some place in the Havens? The Havens will be tainted forever then!" Her soft and gentle eyes were full of sorrow, and she asked, "Tell me, where shall we do this deed?"

Gandalf looked up briefly, then lowered his gaze as she looked his way. Neither Glorfindel nor Folcred could answer Galadriel now; for they knew not the answer. Aignor frowned, having an idea; but he did not approve of it. At length Lassalanta answered very quietly: "Cavern Caragdur."  

All were silent, regarding her words; but then Folcred protested, "But we know not when Caragdur may erupt! And how can we lure him into a place like the Cavern? Anyone who enters is forever locked within! We cannot take this risk."

"And yet," said Elrond, speaking for the first time, "and yet this is our only option. Gandalf, I know, has many tricks and illusions that can be useful. Galadriel has the gentle persuasion that is perhaps more convincing than Saruman's own forked tongue."

"All these traits are useful," stated Glorfindel. His brother nodded in agreement.

Only Aignor was unsettled. "Who _is Hisilome?"_

But he never received an answer; for the Three and Lassalanta were silent, and Glorfindel with his brother Folcred knew not. 

It was Gandalf who finally supplied an acceptable answer: "It matters not...Hisilome, whoever he be, must be stopped."

"Must he really?" Aignor asked quietly.

And no one answered. **__**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8: The Road Goes Ever On and On_**

Frodo crept up silently behind Bilbo. "Bilbo, Bilbo," he called softly.

The Hobbit turned. "Ah, Frodo my friend and nephew! This is a lovely night. How are you?"

"Just fine, Uncle Bilbo, just fine," he replied, smoothly. "A question..."

The old Hobbit smiled, although it was weary and worn. "My dear Frodo..." he said gently. "Anything. Ask."

"It concerns...well, it concerns an object." Frodo avoided his uncle's gaze.

Then Bilbo cried, "Enough! You deal with riddles more than Gandalf. Ask, ask, do not linger long in confusion!"

Frodo looked up, and he smiled, but it was not genuine, as most of his smiles had been of late. "When you longed for the Ring that you could not have; how did you prevent from becoming corrupted?"

At that Bilbo sighed, and was wearier. "Such grim questions! I certainly managed better than that old Gollum...poor weak thing. I averted myself by writing, tales and songs, and singing with the Elves! 

The Road goes ever on and on  
Down from the door where it began  
Now far ahead the Road has gone  
And I must follow, if I can  
Pursuing it with eager feet  
Until it joins some larger way  
Where many paths and errands meet  
And whither then? I cannot say.

You see? It helped me to sing. Ah, alas, if only Gollum knew..." he heaved a sigh, and was silent for a little while longer.

Frodo, too, said nothing. "Poor Smeagol is dead, and it would not help him..." he said, "Yet I am almost glad he was who he was, else he would not have helped me destroy the Ring." And for one brief second he was Frodo Baggins again, although Evenstar was long forgotten and discarded. Then the moment passed, and there was a hungry light in his eyes, that had Bilbo been looking, he would have recognized it as the glare he saw when he first met Gollum.

But Bilbo, too, was lost in memories of old. He sighed again, only this time almost wistfully. "This has been our last adventure, Frodo..." he said with a smile on his face. "And then I shall leave this place. I say farewell to you now, and hope you never have to deal with what Gollum and I went through!"

And Frodo said, "Farewell, dear Bilbo." But he was thinking something else, something Lassalanta and the Three would have agreed with:

_It's too late for that, Bilbo...far too late..._


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Death of a Mini-Giant 

Galadriel sought Frodo Baggins to speak with him. She walked gently, no steed to bear her swiftly, and searched for the Hobbit. 

"Lady Galadriel!"

Frodo found her, instead. She turned, and smiled, although winced slightly at the hungry look in his eyes. Frodo did not notice.

"My dear Lady, Bilbo is dying!"

Galadriel knew he had nothing to do with it...nor was he lying. She came quickly, asking, "Does Mithrandir know?"

"Everyone knows, and has come."

The Lady followed him, and saw that Gandalf had indeed arrived. He was bent over the old Hobbit. Glorfindel, Folcred, Elrond, and several others watched in the background. She joined them, sadly regarding the death.

Lassalanta was there, and she watched, tears shining on her face. Bilbo would die, never realizing his beloved nephew Frodo was corrupted...

Frodo hung in the shadows, watching all. She glared at him, but he did not notice. The corrupted Hobbit would never shed a tear...

The wizard whispered last farewells to his old friend. Then Bilbo murmured, at last, "The Road goes ever on and on..." 

Gandalf noticed then with great sorrow that now Bilbo's Road had ended. Or, still going, and the Hobbit was exploring a new path...Death.

Now the Elves began singing, sad tales of Bilbo's deeds, bright happy memories, and some of Bilbo's original songs. The melodies floated around the body of Bilbo, seeming to wrap him in an everlasting blanket that would guide him through Death. As the last they sang, "The Road goes ever on and on..."

Galadriel paused for a moment, and looked to Frodo, who was pretending to sing, to mourn. Only then did she notice that Evenstar was nowhere to be seen on his neck. 

A/N: Wow, that was shorter than I expected…sorry about that. Hopefully you don't mind the shortness of most of the chapters, and that you go for quality, not quantity…in any case, review? -hopeful look-


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Deception 

It was several days since Bilbo Baggins said his last words. The Three and Lassalanta decided it was finally time for the first step of confronting Frodo. This was Galadriel's role.

She went to him, and he looked up. He was sitting beside a roaring fire, with his and Bilbo's book on a table. 

"Hello, fair Lady Galadriel!" he said when he saw her. He stood, moving away from the flames and the book.

"Greetings, Frodo," she responded with cool calm; "I have come to speak with you."

"About what?" he asked curiously. She did not fail to see, yet again, the lust-filled glow in his bright azure eyes. His neck seemed quite bare without Evenstar, which could have warmed his thoughts better than the fire that was present in his hut. 

"It concerns Lady Lassalanta Leaf-fall." her tone was gentle.

"Lassalanta?" Frodo inquired eagerly, the light in his eyes suddenly brighter. "What about her?"

Galadriel hesitated before speaking, selecting her choice of words carefully. "She is full of deception," she said finally; "she tends to lead others into places where things that none can be sure of lurk. They say Death never fastens its pointed fangs into her neck. She is devious, sly, cunning." Her eyes glittered at Frodo, adding to the warning.

"Worry not, dear Lady," he said, an indistinctive low purr in his voice. "I shall not be tricked by her."

"Oh no?" she queried, eyes sparkling at him. "She loves none, they say, and she kills all who try to love her. She is rumored to have a brilliant reward for those who survive her treachery, although none have found out what it is. There are dark secrets in the places she leads others to."

"I shall never think of it." Frodo assured her.

But Galadriel knew she had touched upon his curiosity, thus triggering his lust. She went on, smoothly, "I do hope you are not tempted...for she is radiant and beautiful..."

"I shall never think of it!" Frodo said again. Yet a smirk twitched on his lips, and awoke in his heart a great thirst that showed in his eyes.

"Be sure of that," she said sternly. "For she is dangerous, despite her rewards." With a soft smile she exited his hut, knowing she had succeeded in her task. The next step would soon commence.

Not long after she had left the place, a strong aroma came to her nostrils, and she flared them. She heard faintly the crackling sound of sharp tongues of flame greedily licking and consuming paper. A cloud of black smoke drifted from the hut as if some sort of spirit. Then it dispersed, and with it went the last of two lives.

For Frodo had burned his and Bilbo's book.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Corruption 

A few days after Galadriel had left that place of corruption, she spoke with Gandalf, Elrond, and Lassalanta. She said, "I have done my part..."

Lassalanta looked up, slightly nervously. This meant her role would soon take place. Her hand went to the brooch of an emerald leaf.

"Yet that odor of the blackened papers of Bilbo's life is still fresh," Galadriel added softly.

Elrond snorted, and Gandalf looked away. Lassalanta raised her head and spoke: "I could smell the smoke from where I hid that day...its evil made it stronger than usual, and it stank."

Gandalf sighed heavily, and said, "With the fall of Evenstar, Frodo Baggins died and up rose from his ashes a corrupted creature, mad and devious, like a dark phoenix."

Elrond said with anger in slight: "Then the dark phoenix has killed his own beloved relative, as well as the last of his own life, with the burning of a book into which the two poured their lives and thoughts and histories into. Now for certain, Hisilome, the corrupted creature we used to call Frodo Baggins, must suffer the consequences."

"But not through death," said Galadriel at this point. "And so we have agreed. But now—"

Lassalanta cut in, "Now I must lead him to Cavern Caragdur, where he will be forever entrapped and not be able to spread his dark flames further than this." Her tone was without bitterness.

The faces of the Three were alike in the fact that they all wore the same grim expressions. Galadriel said quietly, "We wish you success! You bear both the most perilous and the most important role! We honor your courage."

Lassalanta began to blush a little, and thought, _How I wish Legolas could see me!_ But then she remembered that she could not look upon him without resulting in his death, and she frowned, making her features dark and troubled.

Gandalf gave her a reassuring smile, then said less heartily, "Elrond will be with you in case things go ill."

Elrond added, "And Gandalf's illusions will make sure you do not have to enter the Cavern!"

Lassalanta nodded, although there was a lump in her throat. "I thank you..." she whispered, then walked quickly to Frodo's dwelling. "Frodo, Frodo," she called.

He appeared, and upon seeing her he smiled, but it was so corrupted it could have passed as a grimace. "Fair Lady Lassalanta," he said, bowing, "Please, do enter!"

"No, though I appreciate your invitation." she responded with a smirk, trying to be the character Galadriel had described to him. 

It was ironic, if she had paused to reflect upon the situation. There was one corrupted pretending to be humble, and one humble pretending to be corrupted. They were both trying to trick the other by acting what they were not.

"I have found a wondrous place!" Lassalanta then exclaimed. Lowering her voice to a whisper, as if afraid someone would come and listen to this magnificent secret, she went on: "It is quite beautiful! An inactive volcano with a cavern carved into it, which has crystals as large as yourself, sparkling in the dim light!" Her hushed tone was so awe-inspiring, Hisilome got lost into her descriptions. Lassalanta continued, "I have told none save yourself. Will you come with me to see this wonderful place?"

The Halfling grinned, and there was so much malice in it Lassalanta shuddered, despite the pleasant warm weather. 

"With you? But of course! We shall have a magnificent time…" he purred. 

The Elf-maiden shivered again, but forced herself say just as cheerfully, "Come then! The sun is setting."

Frodo followed her willingly. As the last sliver of the golden sun sank below the horizon, throwing out its last dim rays of light, Lassalanta smiled, knowing that tonight, the last of Hisilome would set with it.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Betrayal 

"Do you remember Bilbo's song?" Frodo asked suddenly. Lassalanta looked at him, wonderingly, but cleared her thoughts and kept her devious character.

"Mayhap...are you reffering to—"

"It was called, 'The Road Goes Ever On and On,'" he went on, seeming not to hear her response. He sounded almost...wistful, and Lassalanta thought for an instant that Frodo Baggins had indeed returned. The Halfling continued, "It was his favorite song. The Elves all sang it when he died."

"Will you sing it for me?" Lassalanta asked smoothly. The question was both in the character she was attempting to play, and a test to see if he was Hisilome or Frodo Baggins.

But he shook his head. "I cannot," he said simply.

Lassalanta pretended to pout, but he did not notice. He said, "Look—yonder. Is that the volcano we seek?"

She turned in the direction in which he was indicating, saying, "Yes, that is Mount Caragdur...and night has come."

Darkness truly surrounded them all, closing in on Lassalanta like a hunting predator, fangs bared as if ready to plunge then deep into her neck. Then she looked at Hisilome, and shuddered, for he had a hungry look on him like the predator she imagined. 

Night wrapped its cold arms around her in a chilled embrace, but she had to keep up the act. She looked at Frodo, and saw he was grinning. She knew he had a plan of his own..._I'll just have to beat him to it, _she thought.

Now they tread no longer on soft dewy grasses and pleasant ground, but hard ash. Suddenly came upon her a mad love for Legolas. She held back tears, no tears,  for Hisilome would see and know. She bit her lip and formed a twisted smile. Yet her eyes saw none but her beloved, and her hand went unconsciously to her brooch.

Frodo saw this, and inspected the object with curiosity. It did not seem the like the kind of thing that would corrupt someone, like his own precious Ring. He suddenly whined, wanting it, but knowing it could not come to him.

Lassalanta turned, her hand still on her brooch, and she had a wicked grin as she said, "Look! The volcano! We have arrived."

The Hobbit looked, and smiled coldly. "'Tis quite beautiful..." he said, moving to look upon her instead. "You were correct..."

Mount Caragdur was spewing out smoke, which drifted like evil specters that glared at them before they dissipated. They made Lassalanta uneasy. Wasn't the volcano dormant?

She nonetheless smirked cockily. "Come," she coaxed, stepping delicately over the ash towards the entrance of the cavern. "This cave has lovely sights..."

Despite everything Galadriel had told him, he followed. He thought her could trick her!

Lassalanta paused just before the door, her heart throbbing so loud in her ears, so that it blocked out the low rumbling of Caragdur. Her grip on her beloved's brooch tightened and she thought frantically, _Mithrandir! Oh, Mithrandir, come, come!_

Instantly, although she had not budged an inch, it seemed as though she strode forward. Gandalf's illusion! The real Lady Lassalanta Leaf-fall watched, deafened by the beating of her own heart and thinking naught but, _Legolas! Legolas, my beloved!_

The volcano shook and she fell into the ash. Although choking on dust, she watched with dimmed eyes as Frodo bounded into the entrance, following the false Lassalanta.

But as Hisilome entered the cavern, just then, Caragdur erupted.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Finality 

Elrond rushed forward, but Galadriel who was there beside him held him back. She shook her head sadly, making her golden hair seem to dull from its radiant beauty. 

Just at that moment, Gandalf appeared next to them. The Three watched sorrowfully as lava and ash and smoke poured out of the mountain, creating new layers of destruction upon the barren land.

The songs of the Elves faltered, then changed to a different note: sadness. Melodies from which sorrow hung from drifted over the land as Caragdur finally finished its dreadful ritual, and eventually died down.

It was then when the Three decided to venture into the area. They did not get far, however, when they came upon Lady Lassalanta Leaf-fall, still alive but just clinging to life.

No happy moments. Galadriel knew Lassalanta was dying. She had managed to escape the lava, but she lay in the ash, golden hair strewn about her. The light breeze made it dance upon her face, pale and cold, like a flower in winter.

"Lassalanta..." said Galadriel quietly. Lassalanta managed to lift her head up, and twist her mouth into a small smile.

"Galadriel...Elrond...Gandalf..." she murmured, naming them all.

"Your deeds will be sung about," said Gandalf, trying to keep a positive attitude, though his smile was sorrowful.

Lassalanta laughed, and choked, coughing up ash. "I am dying..." she said weakly. "I bid thee all farewell...and to my beloved daughter…and to my dear, dear Legolas…" her voice trailed off.

Elrond whispered, "Your message shall be delivered."

Lassalanta nodded feebly. "I thank you all..." she whispered sadly.

"And we thank you," Galadriel murmured.

"Fare thee well..."

And those were her last words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Epilogue:

And so they carried her to a pyre, deep in the wood, where her body lay, in peace. And, in Elvish, were carved the words, 'To she who rid this peaceful world of a corrupted Halfling, protecting us all from Darkness. May she be honored for her duties and for her courage.'

Then the Elves sang, and the notes danced in the air, and washed over her, wrapping her in an endless blanket of peace. Their words and melodies carried to all corners, so even some in Middle-Earth could hear it, and wonder.

Much later, Samwise Gamgee finally arrived from his journey across the Sea. As Gandalf explained to him that it was necessary to had to have killed Frodo, he was at first shocked, but then nodded glumly.

"I suppose you're right," he muttered reluctantly. "Always were..." and he smiled weakly at the wizard.

He was much more grieved about news of Bilbo's death. "The poor old fellow!" he would say. "I suppose he was right: the Road goes ever on and on for him..."

After that, every week Sam would visit Bilbo's grave, and murmur some strange Elvish quote he and Bilbo must have shared long ago. When he learned that Frodo had burned their book, he actually swore. "The fool! He really did kill both himself and Bilbo!" Then he sobbed at Bilbo's grave, sorry he couldn't have saved the book at least.

Much later came a new arrival. A boat, crafted by hand, came sailing into the Havens. On it was a Dwarf, the first to sail across the Sea, hailing all those who greeted him on the shore. Whispers were sent around: "It is Gimli son of Gloin, Elf-friend!"

"Ho, there, Gandalf!" bellowed the Dwarf as he leaped down from the boat. The wizard smiled at him, and returned, "Greetings, Gimli Gloin's son. How goes it?"

"It goes well!" said Gimli cheerily. "It is good to be here at last..."

"Welcome, Gimli, Elf-friend," said Galadriel, smiling as she arrived. 

The Dwarf looked upon her with great admiration and wonder. "Lady Galadriel!" he exclaimed softly. "It has been a long time..."

"That it has," Galadriel agreed with a small smile.

"Where is Legolas?" asked Elrond then, for the two were inseparable.

Gimli's smile faded slowly. "In the boat," he said curtly. Then he went off, recognizing some of the Elves and happily chatting away.

The Three exchanged glances and slowly entered the boat. Legolas Greenleaf was there, clutching a green brooch and whispering something over and over again. All Three understood what he was saying, and slowly departed.

It was not until sunset when the Elf decided to show himself. He came out, a small smile upon his face, although it was somewhat distracted. Gandalf went to him.

"She is dead, is she not?" was the first thing Legolas said to the wizard.

Gandalf nodded sadly. "She is…but she succeeded in her noble task."

Legolas gave a brief, sad smile. "The thing I most regret is leaving our daughter back home..." he said quietly, eyes shining in held-back tears. Gandalf understood, but said nothing.

The Elf slowly made his way into the wood. He shaded his eyes for a moment, then opened them slowly. There was the stone pyre, and on it was the most beautiful Elf-maiden he had ever seen, will ever see.

Her hand was clutching a green brooch. He smiled, and wrapped his hand around her cold one, then lightly touched his lips upon her pale chilled ones. He closed his eyes, and thus passed away while the curse—the gift—came upon him. It was still there, even in death.

The Elves found him, and soon another stone pyre was built beside Lassalanta's. They placed his body there, and carved in it: 'To he who loved her. May they be together in death.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: THE END! Finally…now let the reviews come... I shall probably be murdered several times over because a) I gave Legolas a lover! and b) I killed him! Muahaha! You can kill me repeatedly, trust me, I've already killed myself, but that's ok! ^^ 'Cause I'm used to dying; I have a heart attack every day (don't ask) O.o; Anywho, reviews please!~! :-)


End file.
